


All is Fair in Love and War

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Playing by the Rules [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Mention of other relationships, porn without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all government agents are alike. Darcy learns this the easy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

The press of government agents surrounding Darcy was becoming stifling. Several of the men had made lewd comments and one had even tried to cop a feel. She'd fended him off fairly well with the threat of her taser, but she worried that wouldn't continue to work for too much longer. 

The problem was, there wasn't really anywhere else for her to go right now. The tiny town Jane had them working in only had the one bar. And home wasn't an option, since Jane had made it clear that she wanted some time alone with Thor.

So she was stuck here, elbowing the latest twit in the gut and hoping he'd get the message. He didn't.

"C'mon. You look nice. Let me buy you another drink. A pretty girl like you shouldn't drink alone. We're all friends here," he oozed, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

A new voice entered the general chatter around her. "Sitwell, cut it out. The lady doesn't want you talking to or touching her. Leave her alone."

"Are you suddenly the defender of all the local flora and fauna?" Sitwell asked. But Darcy noticed he moved away from her little corner of the bar and his creepy friends followed him. The new guy stayed behind and nabbed the stool next to hers.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a once over. Light brown hair. Not overly tall. Extremely buff. All together a very pleasing package. "This isn't a set up so you can hit on me now, is it? 

"No," he said, taking a sip of his drink. Then he leaned back and pointedly inspected her backside. "Although you do have an amazing looking ass." 

"Hell, yeah."

He grinned and then did a thorough inspection of her boobs. "And pretty good tits."

Rum and coke nearly shot out her nose. Maybe he was hitting on her, but the extremely open way he was doing it was pretty refreshing. And he was keeping his hands off, not like those other guys he'd managed to chase away from her. She couldn't help it. She grinned. 

"Amazing smile," he added, offering her his hand. "Clint."

"Darcy," she answered, shaking it. It was rough with calluses and a little flutter of excitement ran through her belly. Damn, but hanging out with Jane and her hunk of a man were doing strange things to her, if she was imagining how those calluses might feel against her skin. Especially since he was one of those military guys currently holding up Jane's research. Best to get a better read on him before she started offering up her body for some very personal one on one inspection. "You don't seem like one of the typical GI Joes hanging around this place lately."

"I'd like to think I'm not."

"What makes you different?"

He shrugged. "Never planned on being military. Started out in the circus. Acrobat and trick shooter."

She gaped at him. The man was full of surprises "No shit?"

"Nope." He paused a moment and then asked, "Wanna see me shoot?"

She laughed at that. "Now _that_ definitely sounds like a cheesy pick up line."

His eyes crinkled. "I'm a natural."

"Acrobat?" she asked curiously. 

"Shot," he clarified. "One of the reasons I was recruited to… this. Although I 'm a pretty natural acrobat, too."

Oh god, that was not an image she needed in her head. Her stomach started doing flip flops. "Must make for lots of fun in bed," she finally managed to say. 

"I don't get many complaints."

"I'm sure you don't. You are one fine speciman. Those arms alone make me wonder what the rest of you would look like, all naked skin and muscle. Throw in some extra flexibility and _growl_." She stopped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh god, I can't believe I said that aloud."

"I commented on your ass and tits. Seems only fair that you reciprocate."

Oh hell yes, she was definitely going home with this guy tonight. "So I'm guessing there's a good chance this relationship might progress beyond a bunch of heavy flirting?"

"Only if you're not worried about this being a conflict of interest."

She frowned at him. "You know who I am?"

"Friend slash assistant to the astrophysicist? Yeah, hard to keep that secret in a town this small," he said, taking another drink from his beer.

Damn, damn, damn. Did he have ulterior motives for all the flirting? "Is that what this whole thing has been about?" she asked, waving her hand between the two of them.

He looked at her in surprise. "Hell no! I want to fuck you because you have a great body and managed to keep Sitwell and his buddies in check. Anyone who can do that has my attention." 

She laughed. For a government agent, he was very forthcoming. "Good. Although I think you skipped over mentioning the part where you wanted to fuck me."

He didn't break eye contact with her. "I'm mentioning it now."

"Oh." She recovered fairly quickly. "Ok, so we're agreed we want to have sex with each other. If that's gonna happen, I have rules."

"It's good to have rules, most times," he agreed. 

"To start, finger fucking and oral sex are very much appreciated, but there will be no penile penetration of any kind without a condom."

If he was shocked by her bluntness, he didn't show it. "Done."

"Toys and some kinks are ok so long as they're agreed upon ahead of time, but I'm not into pain or serious S&M."

He laughed at that. "I get tortured enough at work. Hard pass on both."

She grinned at him. "Excellent. And the last rule is that I don't screw with other people's partners."

At this, Clint winced. 

She stared at him, aghast. That wasn't the rule she'd thought would be a problem. "Seriously? You have a girlfriend?"

"Not the term I'd use, but yes."

"Bonus points for honesty, but that's a deal breaker. As much as I'd like to get a taste of… all this," she said, indicating his amazing body, "I don't poach on other women's territory."

Clint scratched at his neck. "We don't exactly work like that. She wouldn't mind."

"And I'm supposed to take your word for that? Been there, done that, participated in a cat fight because of it. Nope. Sorry to ruin tonight's plan, but no." She started to get up and leave, but Clint stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

"Wait. She's in California right now, but..." He picked up his phone and swiped at it a few times. "Here. Read."

She started to reach for the phone but pulled back at the last moment. "Is there anything classified on there? Stuff I can get in trouble for reading?"

"No," he assured her. "But I think you'll find some of these texts enlightening about the nature of our relationship."

She took the phone and started to read, scrolling down past a couple of mundane texts until she found something of interest.

_**P.P. has exquisite taste in lingerie. I've caught her changing in her office twice already.** _

_**Her breasts are beautiful. I want to suck on them.** _

_**How hard are you right now imagining that? ;)** _

There was another handful of boring messages and then:

_**Turns out seeing P. undress in her office wasn't an accident. She tastes amazing. All of her.** _

And finally:

_**S. is surprisingly submissive. P. has him firmly in hand. Figuratively and literally. ;)** _

_**He wants me to use the toys on him. I'd rather use them on you.** _

"So she's kinky and you don't care if she sleeps around," Darcy said, handing back his phone. "Doesn't mean she'd be ok with you fucking someone else."

Clint grabbed the phone and tapped in a message. A few minutes later his phone pinged and he handed it off to her again.

_**Met a girl. Has tits nearly as fabulous as yours.** _

"Hey! I have outstanding tatas. You even said as much!"

Clint smirked. "I did and you do. But you haven't seen Nat's. Keep reading."

_**She's wary about fucking a guy w attachments.** _

The reply following his text read:

_**You must be losing your touch. Has she seen your arms? Did you tell her about the circus? If you don't find a way to fuck her, I'll never forgive you.** _

The phone pinged again and Darcy read the newest message.

_**Have fun!** _

Which was immediately followed by:

_**Use condoms!** _

Darcy slammed back the last of her drink. "Ok, I'm convinced. Also? Still horny as fuck. Let's get out of here."

"Your place?" Clint suggested as he tucked his phone back in his pocket.

Darcy made a face. "Trailer. Currently shared with my boss and her new boyfriend. Yours?"

"As close as you can get to army barracks while still maintaining a very flimsy illusion of privacy."

Darcy sighed. "This sucks. I want to fuck you," she whined. "And your girlfriend just gave you very explicit permission to fuck me. And while I'm pretty open to different experiences, sex in the tight confines of a car just isn't much fun." 

Clint thought a moment. "You have a sleeping bag?"

"Jane does. Why?"

"I know a possible place out in the desert. You ok with camping out?"

"Sweetie, if I can get a piece of this," she said, leaning over to squeeze his ass, "Then yeah, I'm ok with camping out. Drive me to Jane's trailer on the west side of town so I can grab the bag and then we can go."

Two hours and several orgasms later, she sighed contentedly as Clint's head popped up out of the sleeping bag. "I feel like I should deepthroat you right now to repay you for the three orgasms you've already given me."

"Honey, if you deepthroat me right now," he said, propping himself on an elbow above her, "I promise to fuck you to another three orgasms before the night is out." 

He sealed the promise with a toe curling kiss and Darcy grinned. "Deal," she said, as she ducked her head down and got to work.

The next morning, Darcy awoke to Clint's hard morning erection pressed against her thigh. Eager to take advantage of it but also desperate to pee, she reluctantly wiggled out of the cozy sleeping bag and found a bush a sufficient distance from their campsite. When she got back, Clint had his jeans on and was shaking out the borrowed sleeping bag.

She stopped dead in her tracks, hands on her ample hips. "What? You're dressed? Well, not really dressed, because helloooo arms! But still, your jeans are covering the good bits. I wanted morning nookie!"

Clint dumped the sleeping bag into the bed of the truck. "No condoms left." 

"Oh." It was ridiculous how disappointed she felt. 

"But if you wanted a quick finger fuck before I have to head back…" he offered. 

Darcy grinned and hopped up onto the tail of the truck. "Proceed to fuck away," she invited, and he did, kissing her while he leaned her back into the bed of the truck. Long moments later, when he finally pulled his hand away from her, she was flushed and happy.

"Interested in some reciprocation?" she offered, her hands already working at the fly of his jeans. 

"Wouldn't say no," he laughed.

Afterwards, as they were cleaning themselves up, he asked, "So... last night and this morning. I'm guessing it would be ok if I called you again sometime? "

"Um, _yeah_. You fucked me so well I'm not going to be able to walk straight for days. I would definitely not be opposed to some more of that. Gimme your phone." She put her information in it for him and then handed it back, adding, "Good?"

"Yeah," he said. "I can't promise anything. Might get sent somewhere else at a moment's notice. But if I'm still here, I'll call you."

Darcy grinned and stood on tiptoe to give him a deep kiss. "I can work with that."


End file.
